Kefka Returns
by Insueka-Laneya-Comagtochi
Summary: ff6 Everyone thought that Kefka had fallen, but in years to come the empire and its new ruler returns to haunt the new world. And the only person who can bring the world to ultimate ruin is a young girl who has the power of the espers running through her.


Kefka Returns

Summary- Everyone thought that Kefka had fallen, but in years to come the empire and its new ruler returns to haunt the new world. And the only person who can bring the world to ultimate ruin is a young girl who has the power of the espers running through her. But she is also the only one who can restore the ruin world back to its original order.

Chapter 1

From the Beginning

She watched them kiss from a far. She looked really hurt. She didn't understand what she was feeling. Tears came from her eyes. She covered her mouth as she watched in shock and hurt.

'I thought he loved me. Oh how could I've been so wrong? What am I feeling? Why am I crying? I don't understand these feelings.' She couldn't take anymore of it. She ran through the forest and stop at a river bank. And stared at her refection through the clear river, she was still crying her green hair fell to her face. She put her hand on one of her tears shakily. Then she hit the water causing it to splash into her face.

She landed in the grass and cried. Her hands were shaking badly and her vision was blurry. She thought that she may be in love with him. But then she shook her head. Her green hair blown in front of her tear-worn face by the light breeze.

'Why?' was all she asked herself?

* * *

Back at the two he pushed her away. He was angry and furious. He had saw Terra crying and hurt. The girl was pushed to the ground. She was shocked and hurt when she saw his face.

"So Locke, you're really in love with her? I should have guessed. But I could have been fooled long ago."

"Celes, I'm sorry but I love Terra and her only. I want to be with her and not you. But I hope that we're still friends. I have to go." Locke started to walk away.

"Locke?" He turned to face her. "Tell I wish her happiness." He nodded and started to walk away again.

"So Celes I told you didn't I. Locke is in love with Terra and only Terra." Celes turned and saw the notorious gambler. He stared at her while his foot was against a truck of a tree.

"Yeah, I know Setzer. I should have listened but sometimes it seemed different. The evil is gone and everyone can live in peace. To think about it Terra and Locke deserve each other. Locke understood her the first moment they met." She got to her feet and looked toward Setzer. He had his eyes closed and nodded.

"Yes, but I have something I have to tell you Celes…." But before he could continue she kissed his lips. He returned the kiss.

* * *

Locke looked everywhere for Terra. But then he heard crying. He ran to the crying and saw Terra lying in the grass crying. He ran over to her and she looked at him and looked away.

"Leave me alone." Locke didn't move. Terra turned to him and sat up. "I want to be left alone! Leave me alone!" Still Locke didn't say anything but he sat down to be face to face with Terra. Tears still fell from her eyes. Then she looked away from him.

"Terra, look at me, I know that you saw that. I am not going to say that she didn't. But you have to believe me when I say….I love you." Terra turned her head to see Locke's eyes, he was telling the truth. There was no denial or uncertainty, all they was love and deep devotions. She turned into his embrace. He held her a little tighter and smiled as she looked into his eyes.

"You're telling the truth, aren't you?" Terra asked a little stupidly and all Locke did was nod. Then her eyes went wide and she started to cry in happiness in his arms. Locke just smiled.

"I've always loved you. I could never love Celes because she is in love with someone else than me. And I don't care. I've loved you sense I first saw you. I didn't want to see you get hurt. That is why I protected you." Terra looked into his eyes and knew that he was telling the truth.

"Then if you loved me so much then why did you seem to ignore me? And why after Celes came along you always stood by her side and not anymore by mine." Locke looked a little shock but Terra could notice it.

"Celes was just like you. But I didn't mean to ignore you after she came. If I could turn back the time I would change all that. But I can't so that is why I came to you to tell you how I truly feel about you Terra. I want to be with you."

"But what about your treasure hunting. You could not give up your freedom for me. You know that I have to return to Mobliz for the children."

"So, treasure hunting would mean nothing if I'm not with you. You have taught me to love again after Rachel. Yes, I still do love her but I have to move on. But one thing is for sure I never felt so complete with you around. I want you to be by my side, that's if you are willing to."

"You really mean that you would give you your treasure hunting for me? Oh Locke, I want to be your side always." Terra said while looking into Locke's eyes.

"I would give up everything just to be with you. Counting treasure hunting. I don't want to ever leave your side. Please say that you will marry me." Terra just starred at Locke with shocked eyes. But then she started to cry again but in very happy tears.

"Yes, Yes Locke I will marry you." Then Locke got up and brought him with her. His kissed her lips fully as she stiffened a little then relaxed.

* * *

Heya everyone this is my first final fantasy 3 or 6 fan fiction. So please be kind and sorry to cut it so short. Its just that I wrote this story along time ago and only wrote this much and I'm now writing more of it. So please be patient and leave a review. NO FLAMES PLEASE. The whole plot will come together later. Well I hoped you all enjoyed it. 


End file.
